big time descendants
by sawyerdiamond193
Summary: it doesnt seem TransformersAnimated at the begining but let it pass and you will see...
1. Chapter 1

(sawyer's POV)

I was in the streets of California goin to the airport, the breeze was warm and the sunrise was beautiful,today….it wasn't

It passed one week…once that day…

(flashback)

Jeff punched me in the face, then I fell to the couch my mouth was bleeding and my left eye was purple, my shirt have little red blood spots.

Then he screamed-that will teach you to do not disobey me!-then he punched me in the stomach and throw me to the floor I yelled in pain awhile he threw a glass bottle to my head, my head began to hurt awhile I began to blackout…

-sawyer?...-I heard a woman calling my name..

-sawyer!...-she began to freak-out

-jordin sawyer Lucille smith Rodríguez!-she said

-uh,what?-I said,a little bit sleepy

-oh,she's alive..-she said to all the doctors there..

-hello,sawyer I'm doctor rebecca pena and you are in the hospital of the FBI-she said sweetly

-why im here?-I asked

-because you black-out in your step-dad's house-she said

-oh,I remember…-I said

-can you say to me what happened?-she asked

When I began to tell she what happened a hispanic guy entered what I first thought``her son''…..

-hi,mom..-he said

-hi,mijo..-she said

Yes,her son…

-wow,mom what happened to her?-he asked

-her dad was apparently an ``criminal´´ searched by the FBI…-she said

``mama,I'm in love with a criminal,and the state of love it's intencional,love the guy´´XD

-oh,I see…-he said worriedly

When I saw him close I knew it was carlos pena!one of the integrants of big time rush (he's my favorite of all of them):p

-oh,I forgot to ask¿what's your name?-he asked to me..

-sawyer…my name's sawyer-I said

-sawyer,uh?good name..-he said-I'm…-

-I know who you are…youre carlos pena,one of the big time boys..-I said

-ohhhhh…-he said,a little bit shy(that was cute of him)-that's correct…

-I knew it-I said

-ok,sawyer in one week you can get out of the hospital…-she said

-why,especifically ``in one week´´´?-I asked

-because in one week its one of the tours of my son,and…..I want you to go with him..-she said

-WHAT?-we both carlos and me said..

-you need to know each other better…-she said smiling…

-ok…-we both said

(end of flashback)

Well,let's continue…I was goin to go on tour with the guys and….apparently there are only two women in the big time team…me and the ``hair and makeup´´woman,her name its rose-_-¿….

(in the airplane)

I was in my seat,listening to``love the way you lie''by ariana grande,I didn't notice that I was singing the song,AGAIN!…

(sawyer)

On the first page of our story,the future seemed so bright…

Then this thing truned out so evil,I don't know why im still surprised..

Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes…

But you always be my hero…even…

(then I felt like someone were shaking my arm tightly)

(end of the song)

Carlos:hey,sawyer….

When I heard him talk,I felt like someone was slaping softly my face..

Me:ah,what?...

In front of me was carlos,james,kendall and logan,carlos looked worried,again…

Carlos:oh,thanks god you're all right…

Me:what happened?...

Kendall:you black-out when we were getting inside the plane…

(normal POV)

Sawyer stayed quietly awhile she was looking all over the place….

Sawyer:guys….

Everyone:what?

Sawyer:I need to tell you something…

Carlos:what?

Sawyer:each time that I black-out its because a problem in one of the parts of my brain,that part it's the one that makes you coincient,my dad hit me with glass bottles all the time so when he hit me with the bottles apparently he damaged my brain….

Carlos:…..sa-sawyer….

Logan:sawyer,its that true?

Sawyer:yes,yes it is….

When sawyer say that,carlos just hugged her tightly,apparently he was holding back his tears….

Carlos:sawyer…

James:come with me sawyer…..

When sawyer followed james,before james could leave someone threw a ball to his head…

James:ouch!

Carlos:sorry….

In the game room of the plane(don't make a question why is there a game room!)…

James:so,do you feel something for one of us…

Sawyer:WHAT!...erm….well…eh…..you,kendall and carlos….well

James:yes?

Sawyer:carlos it's a good boy,he cares about me all the time…

James:but?

Sawyer:but,he already has a girlfriend….

James:kendall?

Sawyer:kendall….I don't know if he has a girlfriend…but…

James:BUT?...

Sawyer:I prefer him as a friend…

James:and me?

Sawyer: (glup…)oh,well….you….

James:yes?

Sawyer:well…..you are handsome…and everything..

James:continue…

James was getting more close to her :D

Sawyer:well…I think…

James:That I like you?….

Sawyer:yes….I think That I like you….

James:that's perfect for me…and I have another question…

Sawyer:yes?

James:do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sawyer:YES!yes,I want to!

Then the two hugged tightly,awhile kendall and carlos where listening in the other side of the room,thinking ``How To Kill James''…..

In the hotelroom of the big time guys,in hollywood…

Logan:YOU ALWAYS WIN EASY THE GIRL!

James:yeah,I know dude,but this time its diferent…

Logan:oh really?WITH SAWYER!

James:oh,come on!dont say to me….YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?

Logan:it wasn't obvious?

Kendall:and you don't think that I feel something for her too?

James:kendall!

Kendall:what? I can fall in love with her too!

Carlos:and what about the one who see her the first time in the hospital!(pointing to himself)

Kendall:carlos!..girlfriend!

Carlos:so…..I love sawyer as a friend,but…I don't will let any of you get her first!

When they continue fighting,a crack sounded the other side of the wall..

Like something was broke…..

Then someone knocked the door quickly..

Carlos opened the door to found a bloody rose with sawyer covered in blood…

Rose:carlos….sawyer,say to me to told you…before she could black-out again…that she has depressing issues….

Carlos:what?

* * *

><p>tan,tan,TAN...cliffhanger!<p>

kat:that isnt a cliffhanger,sawyer...

cris:yeah,it isn't...

ari:I think that it was good,when we are goin to appear?

sawyer:all of you shut up!review everybody!


	2. data squad?

Sawyer POV:

I woke up in a table in a full white room, my clothes changed into a full black suit with electronic blue neon lines, then a door opened and I saw four silhouettes, then one of them said:

-welcome, sawyer …..welcome to the data squad-said a woman voice

-what it's the data squad?, why I'm here?, who are all of you?, where are my friends?, why I'm wearing this?-I asked

-one: the data squad its an organization created by the U.S.A government to create super suits by using cibertronian technology, and to mutate human people to transform them in super soldiers, two: your mom worked for us and we want you to work for us now, not such hard we are just gonna mutate you and give you new clothes according to your new civilian profession, you are goin to be a singer, and we are goin to give you a cyberphone to help you communicate with us and to transform into your suit ,three: I'm sari sumdac, she's ariana Grande, she's Katherine brown and she's Christine Johnson, they are goin to be your team, your musical group, you are goin to be called the4lights,please get to know well, four: I get to their apartment and they say that it was ok if I take you here and mutated you they say to me to tell you that they are waiting to see you again(liar!)…,five: you are wearing that because every agent of here uses it…..any another question?-she said and asked me

-nope-I said confused by her intelligence

-ok, girls present yourselves…-she said

Then the red haired girl with yellow eyes passed first she have a big smile in her face…just….just like carlitos…

(?):hi I'm ariana I'm 21 years old and I'm happy to be your friend-she said taking out her hand to me to shake it, I shake it pleasingly and said-I'm happy to be your friend too ari, can I call you ari?-I said and asked, she nodded and get away smiling

(?):hi I'm Chris I'm 20 years old and I'm happy and euphoric to be your friend-the another said grabbing my hand and shaking it hard, then I said-uhhh, It's a pleasure to meet you Chris..-

(?):hi, I'm Kat I'm 22 years old and it's awesome to know you, sawyer-she said shaking my hand like Chris did..-thanks, Kat, nice to meet you too-I said

Ms. Sari: ok, it's time to get you inside the mutation machine-she said pointing to a big machine in form of a diamond

I get in and two purple strings that looked like DNA chains started to glow in front of me and then I saw my hands and my nails changed their color to purple, the tips of my hair colored purple and my eyes become blue(I know that because ari told me)when I get out of the machine I saw that I changed a lot..

Ms. Sari: there..-she said holding out a black cellphone with purple lines…

* * *

><p>ari:ohhhh,cute cyberphone<p>

sawyer:thanks,ari

ari:you're welcome sawwie

sawyer:hey,dont call me like that!


	3. Chapter 3

Sawyer POV:

After I were teleported sari told me something…..

(flashback)

-remember it sawyer…rule.1:do not say to anyone what you saw….rule.2:trust in Carlos Pena and big time rush-she said awhile I was in the teleporter…..

-what?-I said but it was late I was already teleported…

(end of the flashback)

I opened my eyes and found myself in front of Carlos house….IN FRONT OF CARLOS HOUSE?

I walked to the door and I was goin to knock but then I thought: what if Carlos forgot me? What if he doesn't want to see me again? What if..?

Awhile I was thinking I heard the door of the house open then I heard Carlos voice…

-sawyer?-he asked

His voice…..his perfect voice sounded like he was crying or something…

I look to the back to see a depressed Carlos…he just look like….he didn't sleep in four days and his perfect tan skin was pale…very pale…

-why did you leave us, sawwie(I hate when people call me sawwie)?-he said

-don't call me sawwie…just sawyer..-I said…sadly

-sawwie…-he said, then he hugged me….


End file.
